


Crash and Burn

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: ~Short one-shot~Mike Almost gets traded...They almost say goodnight outside the bar...When he got the call from Oscar in the middle of the night as he and Ginny lay tangled in his sheets, they swore that it wouldn't change anything. They would chalk it up as a one time thing, a lapse in judgment, and move on and be friends and teammates and nothing more.That almost works...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> This is my first Bawson fic. I fell completely in love with this show and this pairing and have loved reading all the amazing stories about these two characters and I wanted to make a little contribution of my own.
> 
> This is for my good friend LemonSupreme. Thanks for giving this a look and encouraging me to post when I doubted myself.

Mike stopped at the red light and let his wrist dangle from the steering wheel with a sigh.

It was late, he should just go home and go to bed, but as he looked to his left and saw the glowing lights from Boardners he knew that wasn't going to happen.

 

He was the only car on the street, so he didn't take much of a risk as he hit the gas and pulled through the red light. If he was going to do this he didn't want to waste any time.

 

**Everything had changed that night, a couple months ago, when he'd almost been traded** **.** When he got the call from Oscar in the middle of the night as he and Ginny lay tangled in his sheets, they swore that it wouldn't change anything. They would chalk it up as a one time thing, a lapse in judgment, and move on and be friends and teammates and nothing more.

Maybe, if the call had come a few hours before...before anything had actually happened between them that they couldn't take back, then things might have been different.

 

They did a great job of hiding things from the team, and somehow, by the grace of God, Blip hadn't figured anything out yet either, but they both knew if they didn't stop this thing between them, someone was bound to find out sooner or later. All Mike could do was hope that there weren't too many people around when the shit hit the fan.

 

Knowing all of this, that his legacy could be ruined and her career with it, didn't stop the looks they traded when no one else was looking, or the light touches they exchanged every chance they got. Or the text that Mike got a little while earlier, asking him if he wanted to come over for a while.

 

It was all a bad idea, they needed to stop, to let this door close until they were no longer teammates. But as he blew through another red light in his hurry to get to her, Mike knew that as long as Ginny would let him, he would gladly take the risk if he got the chance to be with her for a little while.

 

They would deal with tomorrow in the morning. Tonight Mike would say to hell with closure and gladly take the heartache that would come when they had to pretend that they didn't mean more to each other than simply being teammates.

 

He took the back entrance into the hotel to avoid any lingering paparazzi before heading to an elevator and making his way up to her floor.

 

Mike wrapped his knuckles on the door a couple of times before it swung open, revealing Ginny in a loose tee and cotton shorts, her messy hair tucked back behind her ears.

 

He smiled softly at her and took a step into the room.

 

“Hey Rook.”

 

Ginny grabbed ahold of the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in closer, standing on her toes to press her lips to his in greeting. “Hey old man, it took you long enough to get here.”

 

Mike chuckled as he let the door swing shut behind him, his hands not leaving her hips.

 

Yeah, this wasn't going to end well for anyone, eventually it was going to crash down and burn all around them, but he's be damned if he didn't do all he can to enjoy the ride down.


End file.
